Bête féroce
by Wado21
Summary: On l'a souvent comparé à une bête féroce, mais au cours d'une bataille, il en est complètement devenu une.


**Bête féroce**

 **Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car c'est l'anniversaire de Zoro ! Alors pour le fêter, voici un OS Zosan !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas.**

Un coup de feu, puis le son d'une lame tranchant la chair. Du sang. Du sang partout. Sur sa peau, sur ces vêtements, sur son bandana, sur ces sabres. Son propre sang ainsi que celui de ses ennemis l'éclaboussaient, étaient collés sur lui. La violence avec laquelle il se battait était inouïe. Il ne voyait plus que des silhouettes, il ne pensait qu'à trancher et à tuer, à rien d'autre.

La rage le gouvernait, lui qui était d'habitude si stoïque mais voilà, tout comme son capitaine, il ne supportait pas qu'on blesse un de ses nakamas. Il n'avait pas vu ce marine le viser, il avait réagit trop tard en entendant la détonation, il n'avait pas pu le protéger. Bordel, c'était quand même son travail de protéger, et il avait échouer ! Le voilà donc lancé dans un ballet meurtrier. Son œil, injecté de sang, luisait d'une lueur meurtrière et son aura démoniaque faisait reculer les plus téméraires, ces soldats qui soi-disant représentaient la Justice, fuyaient pour échapper à son courroux. Ne disait-on pas que la Justice est inébranlable ? Mais face à l'Ashura, non.

Il n'entendait pas Nami lui hurler de se calmer, qu' _il_ allait bien. Il ne voyait pas non plus Usopp et Chopper se serrer l'un contre l'autre et le regardaient, apeurés, ils l'avaient toujours trouvé effrayant mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement, ni Franky et Brook qui étaient complètement effarés, abasourdis. Mais Luffy ne faisait rien, il regardait, d'un regard calme son second massacrer les marines.

Il sentit quelque chose pousser sur lui puis qui l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste, c'était les bras de Robin qui le tenaient fermement autour de la taille mais, dans un grand élan de force, ils disparurent. L'enfant du Démon tomba en arrière sous le coup. Rien à faire. Il était comme un animal sauvage à qui on a touché à ces petits, une bête féroce à la poursuite de sa proie. Il n'avait, à cet instant, d'humain que l'apparence.

C'était un véritable massacre. Un lac de sang s'était formé, ainsi qu'une montagne de cadavres. Des boyaux tombèrent sur lui et y restèrent. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur, alors que ses propres plaies étaient béantes. Tout être normal serait dégoûté par ce spectacle mais pas lui, au contraire, ça l'excitait plus qu'autre chose, il en voulait plus, plus de sang, plus trancher, plus tuer. Il y prenait un plaisir malsain, à tous les découper en morceaux, à les effrayer, les faire souffrir. Ô comme il en voulait plus !

"Arrête."

Cette voix... C'était lui... Il allait bien... Mais, au lieu de l'apaiser, cela augmentait sa rage, il avait failli le perdre, l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Arrête !" Recommença la voix.

Mais il n'obéit pas. Il continuait à trancher et à tuer, encore et encore.

"Arrête Marimo !"

L'appel par son surnom lui donna une montée d'adrénaline. Il fit apparaître une tornade qui ne tarda pas à être teintée de rouge.

"Zoro, arrête !"

Il se figea un court instant à l'entente de son prénom, mais il reprit aussitôt son ancienne activité.

"Arrête ! Tu les as quasiment tous tués !"

Justement ! Il devait continuer parce qu'il ne les a pas tous tués !

Soudain, alors qu'il allait mettre fin aux jours d'un pauvre petit mousse, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure, non, c'était plus chaud, plus doux. Il laissa son bras levé, la lame du Kitetsu tâchée de rouge, luisait au clair de lune.

"Arrête Zoro, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il baissa lentement son sabre en direction de la tête de sa prochaine victime.

"Arrête, s'il te plaît !"

Il lui répondit par un grognement. Il était revenu totalement revenu à l'état de bête.

"Arrête, je t'en prie ! Pour l'équipage ! Pour moi !"

Il s'arrêta. Il l'avait supplié. Il l'avait demandé au nom de ses nakamas. Il ne bougea plus.

"Je vais bien maintenant, allez, baisse ton sabre."

Il le baissa.

"Regarde, tu fais peur à Usopp et Chopper."

Il tourna la tête. C'était vrai, ils étaient complètement terrifiés.

"Tu es blessé. Allez, range tes armes et file à l'infirmerie. Ce serait con si tu mourrais bêtement de ces blessures."

Il les rangea enfin. Sa soif de sang s'était assouvie. Cet homme, Sanji, c'était son collier. Il l'empêcherait de basculer de l'autre côté. Il l'empêcherait de devenir complètement une bête.

Il se retourna complètement. Son œil était calme et déterminé. La rage avait disparu. Le blond sourit et lui glissa :

"Quoiqu'il advienne, je serais toujours là pour t'arrêter, toujours là pour te donner à manger, et toujours là pour t'administrer des caresses."

Le vert sourit à son tour. Il se baissa au niveau de ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement.

Luffy les regardait, son sourire faisant la moitié du visage. Il le savait depuis le début. Il était sûr que cette tuerie allait se terminer ainsi !

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, ni que ce soit trop OOC. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une petite review ? S'il vous plaît ! *Yeux de chibi***


End file.
